Flaming feathers
by Freckle-sama
Summary: Set during the blitzkrieg in which two comrades are brought together by a collision of fate (literally). Let's see how the pair deal with the current dire straits. {Eventual USUK}
1. Chapter 1

{Okay so, basically this may come across as an odd slant to the story /however/ I was inspired by a picture I'd stumbled across ages ago of Alfred and Arthur dressed in military and gentry attire while sporting a pair of wings-and so from that, a storm of ideas hit me.  
I'd also RPed something similar to this a long time ago with an Alfred whom I dearly miss. ;n; /3  
Thus creating the beginning of this fanfic (Which I should've written a long time ago).

Oh and allow me to explain-  
While I refer to the characters as being either Eagles or Falcon's it's only their wings that define them as such. Aside from that they're humans-so don't jump to the conclusion that I'm having fluffy birds attacking one another.  
Hope you all like what I have so far~ :)  
I do not own Hetalia all rights go to Himaruya Hidekazu 3 }

* * *

Along with bombs, bodies were raining over London. Often enough, dark eagles plummeted to smash against the streets and rooftops, but the casualties accounted for included many of England's finest. The city was smeared with ash, feathers and blood.

What would later be known as the 'London Blitz' was in its final stages, no longer consisting of nightly attacks, but raids were still frequent. The survivors were coping with massive destruction and the fear of how long they'd have left to live.  
England's newest Allies had yet to truly step foot into battle, save for a hand full of Americans that had been stationed in Europe to gather information.

Several of which, had joined the effort in the skies. They were quite effective, but few.  
And...they're assistance had been notably...late (And not fashionably by any means).  
After a particularly violent cracking of gunfire, one particularly large US bird found himself unable to recover wind underneath his wings.  
Baby blue eyes widened in shock as his attempts to flap all became futile. Several pained profanities escaped his lips as the pain took over his system rendering him helpless.  
The smouldering city beneath him seemed so far down-the bodies that littered the ground and the few which were still scattering in a panic seemed as tiny as ants.

Each appendage was forced close to his body thanks to the velocity of his fall.  
His tail feathers were smoking, their edges lined with the glow of dwindling fire. He was now bulleting towards the ground faster then lightening.

* * *

Forty eight out of the fifty seven heavy bombing days had passed so far, the Germans seemed relentless in trying to bring the British to their knees.  
Blood, cries and sirens wailed throughout the night and now the daylight hours.  
Black outs were a 'must have' for any living souls remaining in the city.  
Score upon scores of fires could be seen blazing throughout the once great and proud city.  
Planes and eagles soared through the darkened skies blending in skilfully with the grey and charcoal coloured clouds and smoke while they continued with their relentless destruction.

Crumbling and gunfire, smashing and pain.  
An emerald eyed Briton now lay in the ruins of one of the schools which had been used as an air raid shelter. Unfortunately one of the bombs had successfully pinpointed the area dropping it right on target, the result; four hundred and fifty lives and many wounded.  
Grasping at his now fractured shoulder, his vision blurred slightly as he tried to force air into his pained lungs both from all the smoke and stench of death, he dragged himself to his feet to peer out through the ruins of the building, the gun he'd once held was out of rounds completely useless unless he could muster the strength to bludgeon the enemy to death, however upon observation there wasn't a soul about the area. It almost seemed eerie.  
The aftermath of the bomb had left the area in a dead silence.  
Though that could also have been from the fact that his ears had gone through shock after the explosion.  
He was surprised he hadn't been deafened.  
Arthur Kirkland was one of the Falcon's stationed in the heart of London-though right now if London truly had a heart the poor thing would be going through cardiac arrest right now.

* * *

Alfred would bullet from the sky in front of Arthur's eyes - not 20 feet away.  
Before his skull could be shattered by the ground, he had found the strength of break free of his self-induced wind tunnel; Large wings exploding outwards and giving a great flap as he recovered with a shaken glide across the ground.  
Had he wanted to, he could have lowered a hand to touched the street. The tips of his feathers brushed it's dirty surface as he tried to gain altitude. It didn't take long for gunfire to fallow his motions. Not another bird, but that of a hostile aircraft.

He was headed straight for where the English falcon was currently standing, though it was unclear if he could see the other through the thick dust and crumbling rubble surrounding them.  
From the distance at which he approached, he could easily have been mistaken for an enemy. His wingspan was similar to that of the Germans.  
His only goal was to reach cover so that he could breath a moment before returning to the skies. Closer and closer. He swooped towards the little falcon at an alarming rate.

Jetfire ricocheted on the street surrounding his body.  
The bullets bounced upon impact with the rubble - sparking upwards and making the ground come alive with a golden sparkle (though not one which could be deemed as spectacular-only deadly).

The American eagle suddenly swerved with pain, wings flapping desperately as he tried to keep himself mobile and balanced. It would become apparent as he reached the entrance of Arthur's crumbling shelter that he had /not/ been aware of company. Blue eyes widened as he collided head on with the smaller bird.


	2. Chapter 2

Dust had risen after another slab of concrete gave way from the 'shelter' he was currently at.  
Smoke rose from the centre of the school area compliments of the now disintegrated bomb, this combined with the dim light obscured his vision further so much so that he didn't even see the eagle speed toward him.  
It was only the sound of wings catching the gusts of air and then the hell fire from the skies that snapped the Brit to attention but it was too late, something which looked awfully like a German eagle collided with him sending him back into the rubble with a painful thump.  
If not to worsen the landing he'd clipped his bad shoulder on the way down.

He'd dropped his useless gun due to the collision, it lay god knows where, defenceless and not really wanting to go as far as having a fist fight he glared up at the apparent enemy only to notice that it wasn't a German eagle at all.  
The others face was blackened from the debris and ashes about the area as was his own face, probably.  
Shoving the other off him finally he got to his feet in an imbalanced sort of way, supporting himself against the wall.  
''—The bloody hell are you at? You almost took my head off yank!''

Arthur had caught on to their situation long before Alfred. The said yank blinked down with obvious surprise though it was partially hidden with his large goggles.  
He'd still been trying to calculate exactly what had happened between his fall from the sky and his current predicament. Bumbling off upon being shoved to the side he stood and rid himself of the dust from his clothing while remaining blissfully unconcerned with the ash on his face.

The goggles caught the light often, hiding his cerulean eyes from sight with an occasion reflection.  
'-The bloody hell are you at? You almost took my head off, yank!' Alfred didn't answer immediately, in fact he didn't answer at all.  
He glanced irritably at his 'ally' before turning towards the largest exit to leave. His flight was in the sky! Not here with some cowardly swallow...  
Had he not been irked or in pain nor been feeling the need to aid the skies he'd probably have spared the other one of his usual friendly 'Hi how are you's' but quite frankly he had no time for such 'fun'.

Unfortunately, as the large bird opened his wings to take off, the throbbing ache coming from the damaged area decided to prevent him from doing as he pleased.  
"AUH!" As his once-strong appendage fell limp he glared up at the skies in time to to see an enemy aircraft swooping unreasonably low over their area.  
While all this was occurring like some come dark comedy before the Briton he'd snorted in utter distaste at the others presence.  
Not only had the other the Gaul not to apologise for such a dramatic entrance but he also had blatantly ignored his question!  
The fact that the other had the nerve to just get up and start to strut off and actually prepare to fly back up into the sky was astoundingly rude, in Arthur's opinion. (Many would probably agree, given the circumstances).

However, just as soon as the other had spread his large wings, he'd closed them in one shut with a rather painful jerk of the wing.  
The taller male was now staring worriedly (from what he assumed) at the skies while seemingly being rooted to the ground he stood on.  
Following his line of sights the hawk spotted something plummeting from the darkened skies.  
Alfred had begun to back up slowly at first, then quickly. Soon the eagle was running towards Arthur. He reached carelessly to pull the smaller bird by his injured side. "Incoming! INCOMING!"  
With his vision now cut off while the Eagle launched himself in his general direction once again the pair of them were now sent crashing into the rubble with pained, muffled sets of groans as the enemy passed them by, not apparently having spotted the either of the two.

Both rested still amongst the rubble until the enemy's noise began to fade into the sky far beyond. Alfred had been so focused on the immediate danger at hand that he had failed to realise that amount of pain he was causing his small ally.

He was nearly laying on top of the ashen blonde, hand gripping the others shattered shoulder. Only as he glanced downwards and the quivering body in his grasp did he notice just how strange the others bones felt underneath his fingers. He jerked away quickly; alarmed.

As the falcon had tried to regain composure, Alfred's hands hovered dumbly near by. Concern had finally ignited.  
"I'm- did I do that? I'm sorry!" His voice held guilt.  
"I mean, I knew we crashed hard. But I didn't think...where is the nearest hospital?" Regardless of London's current state, the aid of a medical facility could still be appreciated...even if it's walls /were/ crumbling.

The pain which seemed to ripple throughout his whole system in the worst way imaginable made him want to hiss and scream and or pass out. Though for fear of being discovered by the enemy he'd miraculously been able to mute most sounds spare for a whimper or two.  
The trembling from the pressure that had been put on his injured shoulder he could do nothing about.  
Once the other had released his vice-like grip, only then did he feel some relief. Gingerly placing his good hand on the injured area in an attempt to hold it in place he shook his head.  
''No you insufferable barmpot, you didn't do it. But you bloody well could've made it worse!'' he started with a low grumbling voice laced with a thick Cockney accent.

He stared at the other for a good two minutes raising a brow and wearing an expression that screamed 'Are you serious, mate?'  
''The hospital building itself has been destroyed-we're currently standing in the banjaxed remains.  
There are shelters set up at different points however, but judging by the damage done to this area I'm assuming they'd have set up the access point elsewhere and with good reason. There may be some 'aid-seekers' around the rubble once the bomb warning's have died down.'' He said finally.  
He certainly hoped they'd be able to spot at least a nurse, he needed his shoulder set as soon as possible and as for the Eagle, well he needed that wing of his seen to as well.  
Once all signs of threats were null, the pair helped one another stumble out from the destruction zone and made their way down Portobello road.

* * *

{Alright so chapter two's done and dusted, hope you enjoy! Let me know what ye think. ^^}


End file.
